


Sleeping Beauty

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, short nonsense thing, vanitas is such a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Why do my naps offend you?!





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely pointless but I wrote it anyway.

Ven was like a little puppy, most of the time. Bright eyed and easily excitable. Constantly looking like he wanted to loll his tongue out, wag his tail and play fetch. Succumbing easily to a scratch behind the ears, or a bit of head petting. Sometimes he snapped at one’s fingers when he got irritated, but such events were rare. He was too busy being adorable, usually.

Which, Vanitas noted with some annoyance, also applied when he slept. All curled up and comfortable, snoring softly with a small smile on his face and a little bit of drool sliding down his cheek. It made it…difficult to pick on him, which for Vanitas sucked the fun out of everything. At least when Ventus was awake he could snap back at Vanitas as mentioned, and maybe Vanitas might be a little turned on by the kick in Ven’s otherwise docile demeanor. Just a little.

But when he was sleeping? It was like kicking an actual puppy. And even Vanitas wasn’t that much of a bastard. He’d kick as many people as he pleased though. Kicking puppies (and Ven by extension) was a little too evil.

Still…

Ven was an amusing guy to pick on.

He got this little crease in his brow and this adorable pout on his face. And every time he pulled out the grumpy frown, Vanitas just wanted to thread his fingers through Ven’s hair and watch it melt away.

Maybe he was weird for thinking like that, but hell if he gave a damn.

He tapped his chin with a finger as he tried to decide how to go about poking at Ven. He didn’t have any feathers or shaving cream, not in the hotel room they were staying in, so that classic prank was out. He did the “run a nail lightly over someone’s nose and watch them smack themselves” trick and it wasn’t as amusing when Ven flailed around and smacked Vanitas instead. Tickling was out unless Vanitas wanted to get kicked in the stomach. Hmm…

Yup.

Wet willy it is.

Grinning mischievously, Vanitas stuck a forefinger in his mouth, making sure it was soaked in saliva, before popping it back out and, rather slowly and dramatically, sliding it into Ven’s ear.

The reaction was deliciously priceless.

Ven snorted in surprise, his eyes popping open before he shot up and started rubbing at his ear in disgust.

“ _Gross!_ Van, what the—”

“You’re too easy,” Vanitas laughed. He was easily gratified by the grimace Ven sent him; rewarded by that familiar brow crease and sleepy pout.

“Why do my naps offend you?!” Ven huffed, flopping back down onto the pillows, still rubbing at his ear.

Vanitas only shrugged. “They don’t.” Mostly. Sometimes they did if Vanitas was bored enough.

Ven sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You aren’t about to tell me you had another weird dream about Aqua fighting Mickey Mouse, are you?”

“Fighting _with_ Mickey Mouse,” Vanitas corrected. That was a very important detail, because it was _him_ Aqua had been fighting against. Well, him fused with Ventus.

God, he really didn’t need to be reminded of that stupid ass dream.

Ven only glared at him before rolling over, of course.

There was the bite. Ah, how Vanitas loved that bite. It made Ven one of the few people he actually respected.

It also made teasing Ven ten times more fun.

“Aww,” he cooed snarkily, leaning over Ven and pressing into his personal space. He was met with a fluff of blond hair when Ven petulantly turned his head. “Is widdle Venny mad he couldn’t have his nap?”

“Shut up, you asshole.”

Vanitas snorted at that but otherwise let it be. Every once in a while Ven got irritated enough to cuss him out in his so-called ‘Roxas voice’, and that was where Vanitas knew the line was drawn. Unless he wanted to sleep out in the hallway, he didn’t dare cross it. Instead he ran a hand up Ven’s arm.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Which translated to “I’m Sorry” but thankfully Ven knew that.

“Your finger is still wet, my ear is cold, and I’m going back to sleep.”

Of all things, he was still huffy about that… “Want me to put it in the other one?”

“ _No_.”


End file.
